Gorączka
Gorączka- drugi odcinek serialu "22 strzały". Opis fabuły Podczas niezbyt udanej akcji, która ma miejsce niedługo po wydarzeniach pierwszego odcinka, Ferge zostaje śmiertelnie postrzelony i umiera. Zanim wyzionął ducha, powiedział czuwającemu przy nim Kraffenowi (Gedeo kazał mu zostać przy rannym i tamować upływ krwi z rany, a on sam wraz z Freją walczy jeszcze z napastnikami) o klejnotach, które ukrył na jednej z planet Galaktyki Rubinowej, i podaje współrzędne miejsca. Kraffen domaga się, by Ferge podał mu nazwę tej planety, gdyż określił precyzyjnie współrzędne i podał, że skarb jest ukryty w czymś w rodzaju ziemi, ale nie wyjawił, na której planecie ma szukać, a ten ostatkiem sił prosi o wodę. Rozgorączkowany Kraffen zostawia go na chwilę i idzie jej szukać. Miota się przez kilka minut, a kiedy zaniepokojony wraca do rannego, okazuje się, że ten już nie żyje. Obok niego znajduje się napis wykonany na kurzu, prawdopodobnie wykonany przez niego przed śmiercią. Zaraz po tym dostrzega odlatujący miniaturowy statek kosmiczny. Widzimy teraz wnętrze tej maszyny. Freja próbuje ogarnąć sterowanie. Dostrzega obok siebie Gedeo, który w ostatniej chwili też zdążył (niepostrzeżenie) wsiąść do pojazdu. Rozpoczyna się szarpanina (miała nadzieję, że ucieknie sama), którą Gedeo kończy racjonalnym argumentem- pingwinica jest ranna i w razie jej niedyspozycji ktoś musi sterować. Zabrał się z nią, bo choć nie wie, dlaczego uciekła, wietrzy coś podejrzanego. Freja dochodzi do wniosku, że we dwójkę będzie łatwiej, i wyjawia mu, że odczytała zapisaną w znanym przez bardzo mało osób języku nazwę planety- Semir- oraz słowo ,,klejnoty". Wie, że znajduje się ona w Galaktyce Rubinowej. Decydują się współpracować i podzielić łupem po połowie; Kraffena mają gdzieś. Po jakimś czasie Freja zaczyna jednak żałować, żd wyjawiła, gdzie jest skarb. Dręczy ją chorobliwa chciwość, chęć zatrzymania wszystkiego dla siebie. Zachęcana przez nieleczone psychotyczne skłonności, nieco odurzona narkotykami, postanawia pozbyć się Gedeo. Atakuje go w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, ogłusza i wyrzuca w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Jako że nie była wtedy w najtrzeźwiejszym stanie, nie wzbudziło jej podejrzeń to, że Gedeo, sprawniejszy od niej, dał jej się tak łatwo pokonać. Freja leci dalej. Po wielu godzinach, już niedaleko od upragnionej galaktyki, przysypia jad sterami. Kiedy się budzi, widzi przed sobą jednorękiego mężczyznę, który mierzy w nią pistoletem. Z triumfalnym uśmiechem wygłasza, po co tu przyszedł- by zemścić się na pingwinicy, która pozbawiła go ręki, szukał jej przez osiem lat. Freja, znudzona jego przydługą przemową, błyskawicznie wyjmuje pistolet, zabija mężczyznę jednym strzałem i stwierdza bezceremonialnie: "Jak chcesz strzelać, to strzelaj, a nie gadaj". Zanim zdążyła zastanowić się, jakim cudem ten człowiek się tutaj dostał, usłyszała strzały. Kilka statków kosmicznych ostrzeliwało jej statek. Napastnicy zwyciężyli szybko ze względu na przewagę liczebną, ale chodziło im tylko o Freję- jej pojazd niespecjalnie zniszczyli, odholowali go, a pingwinicę wsadzili do jednego ze swoich statków. Adwersarze okazują się humanoidalnymi kosmitami. Przybywają na pewną planetę. Freja ze zdziwieniem odnotowuje, że ani ona, ani oni nie potrzebują żadnych butli tlenowych czy urządzeń wspomagających oddychanie- atmosfera jest taka sama lub bardzo zbliżona do ziemskiej. Istoty prowadzą ją w pewne miejsce, gdzie jest więcej podobnych im kosmitów, oraz… Kraffen. Tamci zwracają się do niego z szacunkiem. Wychodzi na jaw, że Kraffen, choć nie wiedział, na której planecie galatyki ukryto klejnoty, wyruszył tam kilkakrotnie szybszym statkiem niż miniaturowy statek kosmiczny, by być bliżej łupu i ułożyć plan na podstawie okoliczności i obecności potencjalnych tubylców. Udało mu się to- okazało się, że na planecie Edyr, po ostatnich działaniach militarnych, jednej z grup brakuje dowódcy i ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo nikt nie chce nim być, zatem on się tego podjął. Rozkazał tubylcom patrolować teren galatyki, spodziewając się, że wkrótce pojawią się Freja i Gedeo, i pojmać tych, którzy lecą statkiem, który dokładnie opisał. Kraffen polecił podwładnym wrócić do swoich obowiązków, jednego tylko wziął ze sobą, jak również Freję, do pobliskiego budynku. Tam częstuje pingwinicę ziemskim jedzeniem. Jest dziwnie uprzejmy. Freja dziwi się, widząc go takim po raz pierwszy (zawsze był opryskliwy i chamski), ale nie okazuje tego i wchodzi z nim w ironiczny dialog. Kraffen usiłuje od niej wyciągnąć, jak brzmi nazwa planety, ale nie udaje mu się to. Dopiero kiedy brutalny podwładny na rozkaz Kraffena pobił pingwinicę, zdradziła to, co wiedziała. Pingwin razem z nią wyszedł z budynku, polecił kosmitom pozostać na stanowiskach i nie iść za nimi. Kraffen i przymuszana przez niego Freja weszli do jednego ze statków kosmicznych. Droga na Semir była krótka. Na tej planecie, podobnie jak na Edyrze, atmosfera była zbliżona do ziemskiej. Kraffen, kierując się współrzędnymi, namierzył miejsce. Freja, która podczas lotu obmyśliła plan zabicia swojego towarzysza, przejęcia klejnotów i ucieczki, przygotowywała się już, żeby go wykonać. W tej samej chwili Kraffen rzucił w jej stronę łopatę, mówiąc: "Kop". Spojrzała na niego- mierzył w nią blasterem. Ona sama nie miała broni. Postanowiła grać na zwłokę, pytając go, dlaczego polecieli we dwójkę, przecież logiczniej byłoby, gdyby, poznawszy nazwę planety, kazał ją zabić i przyleciał tu ze swoimi podwładnymi. Kraffen niecierpliwie i arogancko wyjaśnił, że gdyby przybył tu z tamtymi, mogliby chcieć zagarnąć cały łup dla siebie i ciężej by mu było ich pokonać, a ona jest jedna. Freja, wyczuwszy, że jej przeciwnik mimo wszystko nie czuje się zbyt pewnie i wiedząc, że nie jest dobry w strzelaniu z broni palnej, przygotowywała się już do ataku. Jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane po raz drugi- tym razem przez drugą łopatę, która wylądowała u nóg Kraffena. Usłyszeli: "Kopcie, we dwójkę pójdzie wam szybciej". Obejrzeli się, by zobaczyć… Gedeo. Który oczywiście mierzy w nich pistoletem. Najbardziej oszołomiona była Freja, która była pewna, że przecież definitywnie się go pozbyła. Powrót ich szefa był wręcz absurdalny, ale teraz nie mieli czasu o to pytać. Kraffen zawołał swoich podwładnych (mieli być w ukryciu i pojawić się na jego komendę). W odpowiedzi Gedeo (jak zawsze kulturalny, miły i opanowany) oznajmia, że już się nimi zajął. Dwójce nie pozostaje nic innego, jak wykonać polecenie Gedeo. Kraffen odkłada blasrer i razem z Freją kopie. Po chwili wyciągają kilka worków wypełnionych klejnotami. Freja postanawia podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę, błyskawicznie chwyta blaster i celuje nim w Gedeo, podczas gdy skołowany Kraffen przyjmuje, że chwilowo jest po jej stronie. Gedeo i Freja stoją naprzeciwko siebie, a ta druga ma przewagę ze względu na to, że strzela lepiej niż jej szef. Następuje pełna napięcia scena. Pingwinica postanawia być pierwsza- wymierza i pociąga za spust. Niestety, z lufy nie wystrzela spodziewana plazma- broń, jak na złość, okazuje się zepsuta. Sfrustrowana Freja odrzuca blaster i rozpaczliwie próbuje jeszcze walki wręcz wraz z pomocą swojego towarzysza, ale nie idzie jej najlepiej ze względu na mocne ciosy, które otrzymała od podwładnego Kraffena. Gedeo pokonuje ich i związuje. Żegna się z nimi grzecznie, zabiera klejnoty i odlatuje statkiem kosmicznym. Rozwścieczony Kraffen wrzeszczy za nim w przestrzeń: "Gedeo! Wiesz, kim jesteś?! Wrednym sk…!". Cytaty *'Jednoręki mężczyzna': A więc nadeszła ta chwila! (Freja budzi się. Patrzy na niego jednym okiem) Jednoręki mężczyzna: Chwila zemsty! Odpłacę ci wreszcie za to, co mi zrobiłaś! Osiem lat cię szukałem! Za każdym razem, gdy trzymałem broń w mojej prawej ręce, myślałem… (Freja wyjmuje pistolet i zabija go jednym pociskiem) Freja: Jak chcesz strzelać, to strzelaj, a nie gadaj. *(Kraffen sadza Freję przy stole) Kraffen: Proszę, jedz. Chcesz może posłuchać muzyki? Freja: Chętnie, to dobrze robi na trawienie. (Kraffen włącza muzykę, a potem siada obok Frei) Kraffen: Dobrze jest spotkać starych przyjaciół. Jest jeszcze milej, kiedy ci starzy przyjaciele dzielą się przydatnymi informacjami. Freja: Ja, niestety, niczym nie mogę się podzielić. Kraffen: Jesteś pewna? Freja: Tak, ale chyba nie to jest najważniejsze, prawda? Co to za interesowność? Nie poznaję cię, przyjacielu. (Kraffen daje znak podwładnemu. Podwładny zrzuca z krzesła i zaczyna bić Freję) Kraffen: No, mów, przyjaciółko. Freja: Nic nie wiem! (Podwładny wali ją z całej siły w twarz) Kraffen: A jak teraz z twoim trawieniem? *(Kraffen wzywa swoich podwładnych) Gedeo: Z przykrością muszę donieść, że twoi ludzie nie będą mogli się teraz zjawić. Obawiam się, że ani teraz, ani kiedykolwiek później (ściera ze skrzydła coś w rodzaju krwi). Freja: Czyli kłamałeś! Po co wziąłeś ich tu ze sobą? Kraffen: Żeby mnie chronili, ukryci w tajemnicy i przybiegli, gdybym ich potrzebował. Lecieli kawałek za nami, zamaskowani. Myślisz, że nie wiem, do czego jesteś zdolna? Chwilę razem służyliśmy. Ciekawostki *Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do chorobliwej chciwości, która opętała każdego z trójki bohaterów. *Jest to spodziewanie odcinek zawierający najwięcej absurdalnych sytuacji i niedomówień. Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:22 strzały